Zero Degrees
by Cassie-san
Summary: R/S Well, there was air. Cold air. Very, very cold air. And there was snow. Tons and tons of snow. And there was a warm body? A very warm body. And there was a very familiar, very strong smell of the ocean... in the middle of the snowy mountains.


Zero Degrees

Sora's head hurt. Sora's head hurt _very much_. His brain thudded against his skull as if it were the drum beats to one of Sebastian's stupid fish songs. And it was only stupid because it was _fast-pace _and making his head hurt _more_.

The brunet groaned, opening his eyes slowly to see white. _Where the hell am I...? _He soon found it was painful to move, so instead only his eyes could help him. _Okay, Sora, think... Where are you..._

Well, there was... air. Cold air. Very, very cold air. And there was... snow. Tons and tons of snow. And there was... a warm body? A very warm body. And there was a very familiar, very strong smell of the ocean... in the middle of the snowy mountains.

Blue eyes frantically searched around to see he was very much in an... embrace? With an Organization member-!

"Wha-"

"Shh," The deep voice said. The man's hood was up, causing the darkness to hide his face. Sora tried to move only to find he couldn't. His fingers were shaking, his tanned skin infected with goose bumps, and a very, very sharp pain bolted down his right arm every time he attempted at moving it. "I... kind of over-did it, I'm sorry..."

Sora 'hmmpf'-ed in response, still trying to get away from the man in black... who oddly smelled like _home_.

"Let go of me-!" Sora exclaimed, wincing harshly as he clutched his right arm, only to groan out in pain more.

"Stop moving! Jeez, Sora, you're so stupid sometimes! If moving _hurts_, don't _move_." Why did his choice of words sound so... familiar? The poor brunet didn't understand. Nothing made sense!

But it was cold, and the man in black was so... _warm_ and smelled so _familiar_, making Sora get little tingles throughout his body. Even though his mind screamed at him not to, he slowly leaned into the warm body, being far too cold and in-pain to actually try to get away. After all, the man didn't seem like he was going to hurt Sora... again, a least.

"Why do you... smell so familiar?" There was a pause, and Sora could tell by the silence he was trying to chose his words carefully.

"What are you doing going around and smelling people?" Sora smiled sadly as he closed his eyes, snuggling into the embrace.

Why was he on a mountain again? _Oh yeah..._

"Well... it's kind of hard not to when you're _right there_..." A small chuckle was heard, and the brunet leaned his head back, gasping some as he tried putting his arm in a more comfortable position on his chest.

"Well, maybe if you learned to fight better, we wouldn't be in this situation, hmm?" The voice so teasing... Sora couldn't help but smile as he rested on the man's shoulder, the smell softly lulling him and making their conversation somewhat enticing.

"I _have_ been learning more... I've been getting a lot stronger..." There was a small pause. "I _need_ to get stronger..." He opened his eyes, staring off into the white abyss of the snow, sighing and seeing his breath in front of him. Why was it so damn cold?

Better question; why the _hell _is he cuddling with the enemy?

"Why are you running around? Why don't you just... go back to your world?" Sora's eyes narrowed.

"I need to find Kairi, she's been kidnapped. And I need to save the worlds from the heartless and you guys, _duh_. You're kind of killing people and doing harm and all that jazz." Why was he talking to this man like they were friends? Did Sora hit his head or something?

Well... _duh_, where else would the splitting headache come from?

"And..." the brunet added, closing his eyes and he leaned into the chest more, biting his bottom lip. "Mostly, I need to find my best friend." There was a long silence from this stranger.

Sora yelped as the man stood up, bringing the brunet along with him. Sora cried in protest as he was carried downwards, but couldn't move much due to his arm.

"Why does this friend mean so much? Couldn't you just forget about him?" Sora glared at the man, pouting.

"Like _hell_ I'm going to forget Riku, there's no way I'm going home withou-" Pause. Wait a minute... "Who said it was a '_he_?'"

"Uhh..." Sora quirked a brow.

"Who are you anyways? Where are you taking me? Put me down!" And before the brunet could protest, before he could gasp and push away the smell of the ocean clouded his senses and lips were on his, a gloved hand on his neck pulling his up.

Sora pushed against the man's chest with his good arm, trying to get away from this man - why the hell was he kissing him? Sora whimpered as he was pushed against a rock wall, a wet tongue parting his lips forcefully. Sora wanted to bite down on it to get him away- but that _smell_, it made his heart leap and he inhaled deeply, not even fighting when his eyes slowly slid close.

And that's when he saw it - _Silver hair_, cascading from the hood, tracing a heart-shaped face and bangs covering a blind fold. Sora wanted to scream- and he was about to - until those lips were gone and the brunet found himself opening his eyes only to see the hooded man, his face hidden as it was before.

"It doesn't matter how I know," The man said as he picked Sora from the wall. "Forget about Riku, it's what he would have wanted." Sora's brows furrowed as he punched the man.

"Wha-Where's Rik_u_? You- I can't forget about him! He'll be left in the darkness!" Sora cried, punching at the man's chest. And that smell was just so damn intoxicating and he cried, feeling warm, fat tears run down his face. "I... I refuse to forget about him! I - I-!" He closed his eyes - seeing _him_ again.

He had aged, that was for sure. His hair longer, his muscles toned out, so much taller and so much more gorgeous. Tears ran down Sora's face as he was set down on a boulder, crying as the silver hired man _smiled_, smiled so damn beautifully.

"Leave Riku to reside in the darkness," He whispered, whipping the tears away. "Forget about him and return to the Islands with Kairi. It's what he would want." The man leaned in, kissing the brunet's forehead.

And Sora opened his eyes, and he was gone.

With only fading foot prints in the snow, and the lingering feeling of lips once on his cold skin, he allowed the air to take him, holding his freezing body captive until his companions could find him and help him off the mountain.

And even after Sora had left the Land of Dragons, sitting in his room inside the gummi ship, under a pile of warm blankets in his comfy bed, he couldn't of ever felt more _cold_.

* * *

_I think this is one of my most favored fics of mine. I love reviews c:_


End file.
